


Desert Rose

by Deat



Series: Desert Rose [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Boarding School, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prison, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deat/pseuds/Deat
Summary: An Academy for the elite's children when they misbehave.  Follow Daphne, the new student who is about to find that the mistake she made was bigger than she thought it would be.
Series: Desert Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778170
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a roleplayer with 10+ years experience. I am writing this to experiment with darker fetishes and I don't honestly know where this is going myself. This is my first time writing at this length so please be gentle.

It was a school for the elite, of the elite, known about by only the elite for when their children caused trouble. In the middle of the hot desert of Arizona, the roads to it had been meticulously erased and any mention of it had been deleted. The alumni included CEOs, intelligence operatives, politicians, and other powerful individuals which explained why it had been kept quiet. The building was unremarkable from the outside most of the facility being underground to keep air conditioning costs down. 

Far away across the world, a young girl didn’t know her life was about to change. Her family being a typical rich family were not there, a group of strangers who if not for blood probably would have never crossed paths. The roads were rainy and she had taken out her father's prized possession, a black Ferrari 550 convertible. The girl, Daphne didn’t really know how to drive and some booze her friends had sneaked in was coursing through her veins. Fate being a cruel mistress the girl hit some fallen leaves way too fast and the next thing she remembered was a bright light shining in her eyes with blue flashing lights in the background and then darkness. She awoke two days later, the car had saved her and of course none of her family was there, Nina who had been like her mother, had raised her from birth was sitting at her bedside pushing rosary beads through her weathered dark fingers and praying in her native tongue, for the life of her the words escaped her even though Nina had taught her in the hopes of helping her. Daphne felt herself drift out of consciousness as Nina looked up.

The next few months were a blur as she returned home and through many arguments with her parents shut herself in her room. They had decided probably more for their benefit the grumpy teen had decided that she was to be sent away, and sitting in her room in a night dress that cost more than most peoples entire wardrobes she sulked, sometimes Nina coming in to make sure she was fed. Soon the day came and with an army of maids, Daphne was dressed, clean and in the back of a Volvo V70 heading for London to a plane. Her father was telling her that actions have consequences but the girl had heard the speech so much that it was washing over her. Part of her hoped it would be good to get away, from people who wanted her to be something, her ‘friends’ who only wanted her for her parents’ position. 

The school had sent a representative to wait for her at an airport outside of London, as it was almost impossible to charter a flight out of the two main city airports. A smartly dressed woman had come to escort her. “Miss Daphne Day” The woman stood, there was something off about her, as though the wind itself didn’t dare to mess up her tailored suit or her hair. “I do wish we had more time for goodbyes but air traffic is almost as strict as we are Miss Day” Her father hugged her, a mechanical emotionless gesture as though for the public that wasn’t there. Something felt wrong as Daphne stepped up onto the private jet, she glanced back and the Volvo was already leaving her chances of escape gone. 

The flight was uneventful and she fell asleep in one of the plush seats, the rich teen used to the life of luxury. She awoke with a jolt as they landed not used to rough landings. The teen looked out to see a dirt airstrip. “Was there a problem?” She asked groggily as the plane came to land. The woman replied. “No my dear, welcome to your new home for the year”


	2. The Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gets into her room. Last Chapter without graphic lewds.

Daphne blinked as she stepped out of the plane wondering where she was, the first thing she noted was the heat. She was still so dazed she hadn’t bothered to ask the woman what her name was, Daphne had just trusted daddy. The blonde shaded her eyes looking around noticing men in desert tan with guns. “For your safety dear” The woman advised as she guided her into a small concrete building and into an elevator, a guard brought her luggage, a single bag of things. As they lowered down the woman spoke. “My name is Miss Shuzen, welcome to The Desert Rose Academy, Professor Rose is eager to meet you” 

Daphne looked up as the doors opened, it was like an airport without the big window, she was made to walk through a metal detector and her suitcase was unpacked in front of her. Her mouthwash was examined thoroughly, and a guard took a swig of it whistling, female from the voice. “Nice taste in gin young miss” Daphne scowled before looking away as the gin was taken away, she should have expected this was a school for teenagers. “Phone” The guard held out her hand and grumbling swear words that would make a sailor blush the girl handed it over. Her suitcase was neatly repacked then carried away. Miss Shuzen guided her past some other rooms, they had a red light above the door signalling they were locked. Daphne was already starting to get prison vibes as she was lead to her room. Her room was like a comfortable cell the only privacy being the closed door but the room being all one area including the bed, bathroom, a small study area, and some cupboards to store personal effects. “Sleep well” Miss Shuzen pulled the door closed behind her letting Daphne settle in. 

Daphne walked the room raising an eyebrow at the lack of privacy, from the view window in the door she could be seen doing anything from sleeping to showering, and the door was completely smooth so she couldn’t hang anything on it to conceal her activities. She sat on the double bed looking around at the sturdy furnishings. Truthfully, Daphne was punishing herself, she knew what she had done was dumb and some time in a hospital bed had made her think this might do her good. The drinking, drugs, and partying had started to catch up with her, she had mostly gone out in the car because her now ex-boyfriend had been trying to talk her into a gangbang with his mates, expecting the rich girl to do what she was told. The girl had taken a decision and left as fast as she could now, she was halfway around the world with nobody she knew in a foreign country in the middle of BFE. 

The girl was pulled from her thoughts by a sound, it was faint but something about it made her stand up and place her ear to the smooth metal of the door to hear better. It was some unashamedly moaning, a young girl from the sounds of it. Despite her rough surroundings, Daphne felt a pang of heat go through her body, her tight pussy clenching, the girl steeled herself going back to her bed and laying down. She was unable to sleep but she didn’t feel comfortable enough touching herself yet. Eventually, the girl got to sleep her expensive underwear soaked and her thighs rubbing together wondering where the noises were coming from.


End file.
